Hazard Tamer
by monsterchild1
Summary: A boy living at an orphanage meets his perfect parents oneshot. sequel up now. TakatoxRenamon


The Hazard tamer

In an orphanage of a small town, sat a little boy at one of the windows. He stared down at the kids playing in the yard. The boys name was Tyler he'd lost his parents in a car accident not too long ago and since there were no other family members that could take him in he was brought to the orphanage. Tyler was a shy boy he kept to himself most of the time and stayed in his room.

As he sat in his room he heard the click and creak of his door opening. "Tyler there's someone here to see you." Margaret Jones the social worker said stepping into the room. He turned to see a figure next to her wearing a nervous smile on her face she was a petite woman with blond hair going down to her shoulders. " this is Rena Smith she's hopefully adopting today so I thought I'd bring her to see you." Margaret said introducing the woman known as Rena. "it's nice to meet you miss Rena." Tyler said extending his hand to Rena.

"Your very polite Tyler but tell me why aren't you outside playing with the other kids." she said taking his hand. Margaret decided to leave them alone so they could get to know each other. Neither noticed her leave and kept talking. "the other kids don't like me they think I'm weird." he said looking down at his feet. "why would they think that Tyler?" Rena asked taking a seat next to him. "because this happens." he said lifting his hands and they started to glow red. "I see well this confirms who you are." she said taking one of his hands in hers. "what do you mean miss Rena?" Tyler asked. "well Tyler there's this place called the Digital world and its connected to your world." she said making sure to use words he would understand. "and every year the digital sovereigns will pick some kids to be what we call Digidestined and they will protect the digital world and the real world from dark forces." she finished

Tyler stared at his hands he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "can you prove this miss Rena?" he asked looking at the blonde haired woman. "yes I can." she said standing up from the seat and moving to the middle of the room. She closed her eyes, Tyler noticed a soft white glow coming off her body and then her clothes vanished as yellow and white fur started to run up her arms legs and torso, her head shifted as she grew a muzzle. Tyler stood in awe as she transformed into a fox like creature. "how did you do that?" he asked getting up from his seat and started prodding her with his finger to see if she was real. Rena let out a small chuckle at his actions before getting down on one knee. "you see Tyler I'm what they call a Digimon and Digimon become partners with the Digidestined." she said in the sweetest tone she could muster in her Digital state. "does that mean you're my partner?" Tyler asked looking at her and receiving a small nod, his face broke out into massive smile.

"but before you ask any more questions I have one for you." she said seeing he was about to explode with questions for her. "you see after we heard what had happened to your parents I went to the sovereigns and asked if I could look after you with some help from a friend and they said as long as its okay with you." Tyler couldn't get any words out so he did the only thing he could think of, he leapt forward wrapping his arms around her neck and hugged her as tight as he could burying his face in her fur. "I'll take that as a yes then." she said with a bit of humour in her voice putting her arms around him.

Margaret came back into the room seeing the two in there embrace. "I see you two are getting along well." she said surprising the two. Rena nearly dropped Tyler. Rena was freaking out she was still in her digital state as quickly as she could she changed back and put Tyler on the ground. "no need to hide Renamon I know who you are." Margaret said good naturedly. "how?" Renamon asked looking at her. Tyler was really confused. "I thought your name was Rena?" He asked the now humanised Digimon. "Tyler, remember I said I was a Digimon." Getting a nod from him Renamon continued. "Well everyone in the Digital world has mon on the end of there name no one really knows why though." Renamon said taking a seat at the desk then turned to Margaret. " But how did you know who I was?"

"My nephew is a digidestined I've seen all the Digimon he's come across." Margaret explained taking a seat on the bed while Tyler walk over to Renamon and jumped into her lap. Margaret smiled as Renamon put her arms around Tyler in a hug. "And it helps to have this little gadget." she said pulling a small phone like device out her pocket. Renamon looked at the gadget with interest.

"My nephew said it's designed to detect any Digimon in one hundred yards of its proximity, I knew who you were when you stepped into my office." Renamon listened carefully and then asked the one question on her mind. "Your not going to stop me from looking after Tyler are you?" she asked nervously hugging Tyler closer to her. Tyler looked pleadingly at Margaret. "Don't worry you two as far as anyone knows Tyler was adopted by Rena Smith." Margaret said smiling at them. "anyway I think you Rena are best suited for Tyler considering his abilities."

Tyler looked at the floor ashamed. "I didn't mean to Margaret but they called me names." he said in a weak voice and moved closer to Renamon. "I know Tyler. Anyway you pack your things while me and Rena fill out the paperwork." she got a small nod then he slipped off Renamon's lap and started packing. Renamon watched with a smile as he started packing making sure he had his favourite toys, clothes and books.

Forty five minutes later Rena and Tyler were waving goodbye to Margaret as they walked out the front gates and down the street. "Where are we going Rena?" Tyler asked after a minute of walking. "To your new home." she replied as she adjusted his holdall on her shoulder. "How?" he asked looking at her. He got his answer when they arrived at a small car parked on the side of the road.

She pulled a set of keys out of her back pocket and quickly unlocked the car. "come on Tyler in the back." she said opening the door and putting his belongings on the other side of the back seat. "Can't I sit in the front?" he asked stepping into the car with a little help from Rena. "sorry Tyler but your too young when your older ok." she replied then got a small nod from him. "anyway we've got a bit of a journey ahead of us." Tyler looked puzzled. "the only place we could find that we both liked is an hours drive from here. so I thought you might want to have a nap on the way." again she got a small nod from him. She kissed the top of his head before shutting his door softly and getting into the drivers seat. Tyler fell asleep five minutes later as the car drove smoothly down the road.

Later Rena pulled the car on to a drive way in a small residential area. The stopping of the car jolted Tyler awake. "Are we home mommy?" He asked still half asleep. Rena was shocked but quickly put it down to a slip of the tongue she got out of her seat and moved to Tyler's door she gently opened it and unbuckle him then she picked him up so his head was on her shoulder. "We'll get your things in a minute ok." she said as she closed the door then walked to the front door of the house.

Stepping though the door Rena called out. "I'm back." she didn't get a response for a minute till someone said. "I'm in the kitchen." she walked down the hall to a room with a dinner table and a kitchen area in the corner where she saw the man with messy brown hair and a blue hoodie on. He looked up when she walked in and smiled at her and Tyler. "little guy fall asleep on the car ride home?" she gave a nod and readjusted Tyler in her arms. "you seem tired why don't you go and lay down on the sofa while I get lunch ready." he said before going to the fridge.

Rena nodded and walked to the living room and laid down resting Tyler's head on her chest and wrapped her right arm around his torso. Tyler shifted slightly getting himself comfy before wrapping one of his arms around what he could reach of Rena's body. She smiled before closing her eyes and got some rest.

She awoke an hour later when someone touched her shoulder gently opening her eyes she saw deep red eyes looking at her. "Hello there sleepy head its time for lunch Tyler's waiting on us." he said taking a step back and offering his hand to help her up which she took gratefully he pulled her up and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back he saw she was smiling from ear to ear. "What was that for huh?" she asked looking with pure happiness. "Just felt like it." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders before turning to head to the dinner table with Rena following behind him.

They both took a seat so Tyler was between them. "thank you for making lunch Takato." Rena said while taking one of the sandwiches' from the plate in the middle of the table and placing it on Tyler's plate then cut it into slightly smaller pieces for him. "Thank you Rena and Takato." Tyler said looking at them both.

"Your welcome sweetie." Rena said placing a kiss on the top of Tyler's head making him smile before taking a bit of his sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth. Rena chuckled along with Takato when he did that she then took a bite of her sandwich which Takato had placed on her plate. After she swallowed her mouthful she asked if they would like some apple juice getting a yes please in response and a please from Takato.

When everyone had finished there juice and lunch they all helped with the dishes laughing when Takato blew some bubbles at Tyler then it turned into a bubble fight with everyone getting absolutely soaked in soapy water prompting Rena to give Tyler a hot bath.

After the bath a clean Tyler came shooting down the stairs where Takato cought him before taking him to the living room where they all sat down and watched a couple of movies with Tyler cuddled up to Rena and Rena cuddled up to Takato with his arm around her shoulders and his other hand entwined with her free hand while her other hand stroked Tyler's side lulling him gently to sleep.

When the last movie finished Rena picked up a fast asleep Tyler and carried him to his bed and tucked him in placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room making sure to leave a crack in the door so a little of the landing light shone in his room so he felt safe.

After watching him sleep for a couple of minutes she went to her and Takato's room she saw Takato laying in bed waiting for her she walked into there bathroom and changed into her night clothes then exiting and getting under the covers with Takato and cuddled up to him with her head on his chest his heart beat lulling her to sleep. Takato wrapped his arms around Rena before whispering. "Goodnight Rena I love you." She shifted slightly so as to look at him. "I love you too Takato Goodnight." She replied and kissed him before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
